bl2_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
Troubleshooting
This guide is to provide troubleshooting for those who have issues launching BL2: Exodus. This will contain a list of all common issues that have faced members of the community and the solutions on how to fix them. If you are looking for a guide on how to install BL2: Exodus, click here. Troubleshooting BL2:Exodus Common Issues The majority of issues with BL2: Exodus fall into 2 categories: # Improper Hex Edit; # User Error. This guide will assist in both of these and provide troubleshooting steps on how to fix the common issues that are a result of them both. Fatal 0x0 Crashes Fatal 0x0 crashes at specific events, such as Claptrap's Eye, entering The Dust, facing Knuckle Dragger, and various others have been common with improper hex edits. To rectify this: * Verify Integrity of Files on Steam; * Use the Hex Multitool Version 1.25 and hex edit your game. Transient Spark.Service 6 Error in Console When executing the patch and receiving Transient Spark.Service 6 errors, there's 4 common causes of this. Each have their own solution: * You are executing multiple mods one after another on the character selection screen. * Solution: Do not do this. If you want to use multiple mods, import them into BL2: Exodus; * You are not online, connected to SHiFT, or have no connection to Steam. * Solution: In BLCMM, use the checkbox to set it to offline mode; * You executed the mod / patch ingame, not at the character selection menu. * Solution: Exit your game and try again from the right menu; * You executed the mod / patch too fast in the main menu. * Solution: Exit your game and try again, waiting 5-10 seconds on the character selection menu (or until you start seeing SHiFT messages in the bottom left). Chat says "Say exec bl2ebeta.txt" This is caused by an improper hex edit. To rectify this: * Verify Integrity of Files on Steam; * Use the Hex Multitool Version 1.25 and hex edit your game. Everything Says Its Working But Its Still Vanilla BL2 This is caused by an improper hex edit. To rectify this: * Verify Integrity of Files on Steam; * Use the Hex Multitool Version 1.25 and hex edit your game. All My Guns Are All Black This is caused by your .ini files being changed or tampered with, among other causes. A quick solution would be to go to your documents folders, locate your BL2 Config files and remove them. Then relaunch BL2. Know that this will reset everything completely as if you just installed the game for the first time (you do not lose your saves). You'll have to change your settings back to how you like it. None of These Are My Issue / It Didn't Work One of the final solutions is to completely reinstall Borderlands 2. Because its such a drastic step to troubleshooting, we avoid it at all costs. Feel free to join us on the BL2: Exodus Discord and post in the Questions / Troubleshooting channel for assistance. Category:Guides